narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deismun Kazami
Deismun Kazami is a jonin ranked shinobi, hailing from Takigakure (Sigma). Deismun is also the twin brother of, Rapheal Kazami, another member of Taki. He currently leads Taki's Ground Forces ‒ because of his extensive combat abilities. Deismun is known throughout many places as the, Angelic Twin, and his brother has gained the moniker; the Demonic Twin. His name was gained, sometime when he was fifteen, during a mission in Konoha. He has excelled greatly in Space-Time Ninjutsu, and has went on to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique on his own, gaining the moniker; the Crafty Angel. Background Deismun, grew up into a rich family in Takigakure (Sigma). Along side his twin brother, Rapheal Kazami. The two boys, weren't geniuses, but they were normal shinobi. Though unlike most brothers, he and Rapheal would always make sure the two were on the same page. The two both graduated at the same time, ate at the same time, and even got promoted to Jōnin at the same time. You wouldn't even be able to catch the two seperate, well before the assembling of Taki's Militia. Deismun, had elite combat skills, which was why he was elected into Taki's Ground Forces. Rapheal however, cherished his kekkei genkai, and was elected into Taki's Kekkei Genkai Division. During part two’s time skip, he somehow learned the Flying Thunder God Technique. This technically gained him the moniker; the Crafty Twin. During part three, this name was well known throughout Ryūgakure especially during the war. Both he and his brother were severely hated during this time period, because most of the Kazami Clan resided within Ryū, and the wondered how could a clansmen rebel against them. After Taki defeated Ryū, the Kazami Clansmen began to respect the two twins after ultimately hearing them out. Deismun ultimately became the leader of the Kazami, which resided within Takigakure’s borders. Appearance Personality Deismun lives by no persona, infact he doesn’t speak much. Though when he does, he makes people’s time worth it. During the war, he showed to speak truthfully, making everything he said both worthy and high of quality. During the war against Ryu, he showed no emotions, not even questioning his commands he’d been given. This might seem cold, but this is an advantage Deismun is willing to take. Not being able to create a persona, or at least showing it during battle, is a great ability. Not showing facial emotions is great ‒ this allows him to effectively confuse his oppnents. Abilities Natural Abilities From what is known Deismun was born with the ability to extensively use hand to hand combat, from his Kazami Clan heritage. Even those who proclaim themselves to be the greatest have fallen to his feet. Deismun is an expert sensor, and it doesn’t even begin to complement his speed. Deismun while only a chunin, was able to beat a ANBU-ranked shinobi in a time trail. He was also able to defeat his academy teacher in a hand to hand regiment. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Space‒Time Ninjutsu Intelligence Both Deismun and Raphael’s intellect is above average. Both were essentially able to solve quadratic formulas and even the binominal theorem, at age twelve. Deismun also uses his lacking personality, as a deception ‒ allowing himself the ability to deceive his opponents when they attempt to figure out his emotions towards their recent moves. Trivia * "Deismun" is really close to "Desmond", which is the name of User:EmperorSigma's old brother.